Say it, Idiot!
by runahime
Summary: Dia menjengkelkan dan aku mencintainya! Tapi dia...?/ Serial Evil Sasuke /:D  RnR?


**Say it, Idiot!  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Rate : T  
>Genre : HumorRomance  
>-<strong>

Aku melangkahkan sepatu mahalku yang berhias berlian memasuki ke kelas err- atau kau bisa bilang sebagai kandang maksiat! Nah, jika kau tidak percaya, disini dapat kau lihat di pojok sana terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya. Yah, jangan bilang kau tak tahu rencana jahanam apa yang mereka lakukan.

Hello? Ini sekolah, bukan warung remang-remang!

Oh, yeah! Aku takkan mengatakan apa yang batinku pikirkan. Aku bukan wanita yang hobi menyindir. Biarlah sang malaikat kehabisan tinta mencatat dosa mereka.

Oh, iya... Aku tidak kalah berdosa dengan mereka juga loh! Aku juga memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan mereka, '_selagi kau hidup, selagi kau bernafas, selagi kau tampan, habiskanlah masa lajangmu dengan bersenang-senang!'_ Itu yang dikatakan kakek padaku.

Well, itu tadi unek-unekku. Back to story, ok?

Sepatu mahalku kembali melangkah menyusuri bangku-bangku yang akan kududuki. Bingo! Bangku yang bersampingan dengan jendela! Pilihan yang bagus tampan, terlebih lagi pelajaran pertama adalah Sejarah. Kau bisa langsung ke alam mimpi!

"Hei, kau rambut mangkok!" sapaku dengan bersahabat.

"Ehm, aku?" tanyanya balik sambil menunjukan jari kelingking kearah dirinya. Tak lupa cengiran andalannya yang mengingatkanku si pendosa ini pada sosok makhluk-kuning-ngejreng-nan-sialan itu.

Jadi kau pikir aku yang jenius dalam segala hal ini berbicara dengan siapa? Tembok? Kau ingin kutendang bokongmu? Well, kuurungkan niatku untuk menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Menyingkirlah dari bangku itu sebelum kau kukirim ke rumah sakit!" ancamku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

Tampak pemuda berambut mangkok itu menatapku bernafsu layaknya ingin mengikatku di tiang bendera dibawah suasana petir. Dasar psikopat.

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau..."

"Hn?"

"KAU! AKU AKAN BILANG PADA MAMAKU! HUWAA!"

Pemuda berambut mangkok itu berlari lebay keluar. Sekilas orang-orang yang dikelas menatapku 'sesuatu banget'. Aku hanya bersikap acuh sambil meyemprotkan anti-septic pada bangku tersebut dan kemudian mengistirahatkan bokongku di bangku tersebut.

YES! 100 point dosamu bertambah, tampan!

Kini akhirnya aku mendapatkan bangku impianku. Jadi, bolehkah sekarang aku memperkenalkan diri? Aku hanya pemuda yang terlanjur tampan yang dianugerahkan berbagai skill. Yah, namaku adalah...

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Oh, shit! Itu namaku. Uchiha Sasuke. Searchinglah di google, kau pasti akan begitu banyak menemukan infoku disana. Eits, jangan coba-coba mencari sesuatu yang mesum tentangku!

Well, lupakan! Aku mencoba mengacuhkan suara yang tak indah itu dengan bertiduran di meja sambil menutup kedua telingaku yang terasa meleleh. Ukh, bisakah sehari saja dia tak mengacaukan hidupku yang sudah penuh kekacauan?

Masih dalam poseku yang berciuman dengan meja, aku merasakan sentuhan halus yang merayap di punggungku. Perlahan sentuhan itu berubah menjadi remasan yang kuat hingga...

"AKHH!"

OH FUCK! It's hurt, bitch!

"Hei, kau!"

Akhirnya aku mengangkatkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menempel mesra di meja. Kini sekarang kudapati sosok gadis berambut aneh dengan ukuran jidat diatas rata-rata. Sedang menyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"Layanan pijat plus-plus?"

Aku meringis kesal sambil memegang bahu kiriku yang malang. Oh, Jashin! Pernahkah sekali saja dia merasa berdosa atas perbuatannya? Pernahkah dia menyesali perbuatannya yang beringas ini? Tunggu, apa aku pernah merasa berdosa dan menyesali perbuatanku?

"Maaf-maaf. Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya dengan begitu innocent sambil tersenyum kecil.

Terkutuk kau! Kau itu polos atau bodoh sih?

Aku hanya diam mengalihkan pandanganku ke tembok putih yang dipenuhi coretan-coretan rumus fisika juga coretan A-B-C-D yang tak jelas. Mungkin akhir tahun nanti kami sekelas akan disuruh mengecat ulang kelas ini. Kini tangan kananku kugunakan sebagai tumpuan beban daguku. Benar-benar pose seorang narapidana.

Beberapa saat suasana diantara kami berdua menjadi sunyi. Rasanya aku hanya mampu menangkap suara nyamuk yang berlalu lalang di telingaku. Yah, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis itu. Rasa penyesalanku 0,00001%.

Perlahan, aku merasa tangan kiriku digenggam lembut olehnya. Sekilas kulihat tampak raut penyesalan dari wajahnya. Khu khu khu, aku menang!

"Kau marah, Sasuke?" tanyanya lembut. Suaranya merambat halus ditelingaku sehingga membuat daun telingaku sedikit bergoyang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang walau sebenarnya dalam hati tertawa setan penuh kemenangan. Kini aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tembok yang penuh seni itu ke sosok wanita yang err- berjidat lebar dan berdada rata. Sosok yang benar-benar standart di mata lelaki. Walaupun aku sudah di black list sebagai lelaki homo sejagat, aku masih sering kok diam-diam membaca komik hentai pada pelajaran fisika! Aku masih senang melirik dada kepala sekolahku, Tsunade. Tapi aku gak suka lihat kucing kawin!

Nah, aku udah buka kartu jokerku, jadi jangan panggil aku gay, homo, pecinta sesama jenis, pecinta pria, apalagi pecinta binatang. I hate animal. Yah, jadi overall, gadis yang berada dihadapanku ini benar-benar bukan tipeku!

Tapi aku mencintainya!

Nah, bingung kan? Aku pun bingung!

Ya, namanya Haruno Sakura. Nama yang bagus bukan? Dia temanku sejak kecil. Keras kepala, menyebalkan, dan bawel. Hanya beberapa kata itulah yang mampu mendeskripsikan sifatnya. Yah, sebelas duabelas-lah sifatnya denganku.

Tapi apa kau tahu? Dia memiliki senyuman malaikat! Berbeda denganku yang sejak lahir hanya mampu menyeringai setan. Yah, ketika dia tersenyum, tak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya 'sesuatu banget'. Aku yang bertemperamen dingin merasa hangat ketika melihat senyumannya. Senyuman sang bidadari.

Kini tak ada senyuman malaikat merias di wajahnya. Hanya rasa penyesalan karena merasa bersalah telah memelintir bahu kiriku yang kekar.

"Aku... tidak marah..."

Akhirnya aku angkat bicara dengan suara maskulinku yang rendah. Serak-serak basah gimana gitu. Walau pelan, aku yakin mampu ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya yang setajam silet itu.

Perlahan mata hijau emerald itu menatapku lembut. Oh shit! Mengapa jantungku jadi berdetak begini?

Eh idiot! Setiap manusia yang masih hidup pasti jantungnya berdetak! Ketahuan deh nilai biologiku dibawah standart.

Aku yang salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu spontan menarik tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi dalam genggamannya. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas, asal tidak menatap langsung matanya.

"Ah, maaf..."

Sakura yang menyadari naluri gay-ku langsung menarik tangannya. Aku dapat melihat jelas semburat merah merona di pipinya. Ah ya aku tahu dia masih menyukaiku! Aku kan jenius.

Oh, Ayolah Sasuke! Mengapa aku selalu bertingkah layaknya seorang gay jika berhadapan dengannya? Ayo! Ayo! Tunjukan sisi pria sejatimu!

Perlahan aku mencoba memberanikan diri dengan meraih jemarinya yang tak jauh dari jangkauanku. Sakura terhenyak kaget melihat tingkahku yang mungkin di luar akal sehatnya. Oh fuck! Darah mudaku bergejolak! Inikah yang dinamakan kasmaran?

"Saku-..."

"NARUTO! JANGAN KABUR! KEMBALI! HEI, JANGAN KAU PANJATI TIANG BENDERA!"

Suara melengking yang maha dahsyat itu benar-benar merusak mood-ku. Hasrat darah mudaku yang mencapai angka maximum sirna begitu saja hanya karena sosok guru yang kurang kerjaan mengejar murid bebal no.1 di sekolah ini. Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabatku, rivalku dan homoanku _-coret-_! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku tak akan segan-segan memancungnya 3 kali!

"Ah, si bodoh itu..." Sakura bergumam pelan.

Kulihat Sakura menatap ke luar jendela menyasikan adengan Tom & Jerry itu di lapangan sekolah dengan antusias. Oh, rasanya aku ingin membunuh seseorang! Siapa saja boleh, terutama Naruto! Titik didihku sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Damn it! Bad mood-ku sudah mencapai stadium akhir ketika melihat Sakura memberikan senyuman malaikatnya kepada sosok bocah berkumis kucing yang mencoba berlari melindungi diri dari maut. Aku hanya mampu meringis ketika melihatnya tersenyum mengamati sosok pemuda sialan itu. Sakit.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto sahabatku dan Haruno Sakura teman masa kecilku adalah sepasang kekasih.

Shit! Secara sepihak aku tak merestuinya.

**TBC**

**Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga! XD Dan apakah saya sudah membuat Sasuke cukup merana? :3 ****Kalo belum ntar saya bikin lebih merana di chap depan.. -evil smirk-. Yah, saya tidak terlalu berbakat dalam bidang sastra (melirik hasil nilai ujian B.I) terutama membuat romance yang bagus. Tapi akan saya maksimalkan kemampuan saya yang pas-pasan ini untuk membubuhkan banyak romance di chap selanjutnya. :3 Jadi kritik dan masukan semuanya akan sangat membantu. Soal pair? Ini SasuSakuNaru dan saya sama sekali belum menentukan ending.. :p**


End file.
